The present invention relates to a method for connecting a memory component to an electronic device by a connection bus. The invention also relates to a system comprising an electronic device, a memory component connectable to the electronic device, and a connection bus for connecting the memory component to the electronic device. Further, the invention relates to an electronic device with a connection bus for connecting a memory component to the electronic device. Moreover, the invention relates to a connection bus to be used in an electronic device, for connecting a memory component to the electronic device.
In a number of electronic devices of prior art, in which e.g. a memory is used for data storage, the memory is implemented as an internal integrated memory. The electronic device is thus provided with a memory bus to which the memory is connected. The structure of the memory bus depends, inter alia, on the types of the memories connected to the memory bus. The memories to be connected to such a memory bus must thus be similar with respect to their way of connection. Consequently, the arrangement is fixed and dependent on the technology.
Electronic devices are known, to which it is possible to connect various peripheral devices, such as cards (interface cards, expansion cards), by which it is possible to change the facilities of the electronic device. For example, such a card can be used to provide a memory expansion for an electronic device, such as a computer, a wireless communication device, a personal digital assistant, etc. The electronic device is thus equipped with a peripheral device connection, such as a card connection, in which the peripheral device is placed. The peripheral device connection comprises a connection bus, through which data can be transferred between the electronic device and the interface card by using an interface protocol. Via the peripheral device connection, it is also possible to supply the card with the necessary operating voltages. The connection bus typically comprises a control bus, an address bus and/or a data bus. The control bus is used for the transmission of control information between the electronic device and the card. The address bus is used for the transmission of addresses to the card. The data bus, in turn, is intended for the transmission of information between the electronic device and the card. However, arrangements have been developed, in which one or several of said buses are combined at least partly. For example, some of the address data can be transmitted via the data bus. An example of such a card is the memory card complying with the MultiMediaCard™ specifications.
A problem in the systems of prior art is, for example, the fact that the same protocol is not necessarily used in all interface cards, wherein the electronic device should, in each case, be capable of determining the bus connection protocol supported by the interface card connected to the electronic device. For example, in bus arrangements of the NOR and NAND types, a technology-dependent protocol is used, wherein an interface card driver complying with this protocol must be implemented in the electronic device. Bus arrangements complying with different technologies cannot be mixed with each other, wherein a separate bus is required for each technology. However, a relatively massive bus connection protocol is used in implementations which are aimed at eliminating the dependency of the bus connection on the technology, that is, in which the internal implementation of the interface card is not manifested on the connection bus. This requires that a processor is used on the interface card to perform the functions required by the protocol.